My Little Girl
by Powerrangersobsession
Summary: Harper is the daughter of Rj When she was born Rj was only 14, her mother and her grandparents took her away when she was 2 but know that Harper is 18 she wants to get to know her father and moves in with him. She catches the attention of someone unexpected.


An: Power rangers is pretty much taking up all my time. So, here's another Power Rangers fan fiction.

Summary: Harper is the daughter of RJ. When she was born RJ was only 14, her mother and her grandparents took her away when she was 2 but know that Harper is 18 she wants to get to know her father and moves in with him. She catches the attention of someone unexpected.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of it's character.

Rj made a lot of mistakes when he was younger, but when his daughter was born he was so happy, she was the one mistake he made that he enjoyed, until his now ex girlfriend and her parents took her away when she was 2. His ex girl friend sends him pictures of her, and letters that she wrote for him. On Harper's birthdays Rj, would always send her something. He enjoyed getting thank you notes, as Harper got older, the letters go more detailed. While Rj was looking through some photos of his daughter his phone went off. "Hello?" He asked.

"Daddy?" A girl on the other end asked, his heart broke, it was his daughter.

"Harper!?" He asked. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, daddy it's me." She said, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" He asked. "Can I move in with you?" She asked. "I mean I'm 18 know, so mom can't really stop me, and I want to get to know you more."

"Are you kidding that would be awesome." Rj said. "When can you get here?" He asked.

"Go into your pizza shop." She said, then hung up.

Rj, rushed down the stairs and saw his daughter that he had only seen in pictures until today. "Harper!" He yelled.

She smiled, and ran up to her father and gave him a big hug. "You don't know how long I've longed to be held by my father." She said, she was close to tears.

"I know." Rj said. "It's ok. I'm here know."

"Rj?" Fran asked. "Is this Harper?"

"Yeah, Harper this is my friend Fran." He told her. Harper walked up to Fran and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Fran." She said.

"Come on." Rj said, "Lets take you upstairs to meet the rest of the gang."

"Ok." Harper said, taking a hold of her fathers hand.

Rj, led his daughter upstairs while Fran opened the pizza shop. "Guys, come here I want you to meet someone." He said, as they got up the stairs.

Harper noticed one of the boys who was wearing a red training out fit. "You have the tiger spirit right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked.

"My dad has told me a lot about you." She said.

"Hopefully that's a good thing." He said. "I'm Casey."

"Harper." She said, waving.

"I'm Theo." Theo had the same training outfit on except that his is blue.

"Jaguar spirit right?" She asked.

"That's right." He said.

"I'm Lilly." The only girl in the room said, she was wearing a yellow training outfit.

"Cheetah." Harper said.

"That's right." Lilly said.

"I'm Dom." The guy with the white training suit on.

"Rhino spirit." Harper said.

"Yeah, wow Rj you really talked about us didn't you." Dom said.

"A little." Rj said.

"More like a lot." Harper said. "I know that you guys are power rangers, too."

"Great!" Casey said. "I hate lying to hot chicks, like yourself."

"Down tiger, before the papa wolf bites you erection off." Dom said.

"Anyway, I'm going to see if Fran needs help down stairs." Lilly said. "Do you want to come Harper?" She asked.

"Sure." Harper said, following Lilly and Theo back down the stairs.

Leaving the guys alone to talk. "What the fuck was that, Casey!" Rj growled.

"It was a compliment." Casey said.

"Casey, I don't care if you date my daughter but hurt her and I'll destroy you myself." Rj said.

"Got it." Casey said, going down stairs.

"How much do you want to bet that he's flirting with her as we speak." Dom said.

"I bet he is. I'm glad it's him, that's hitting on her and not someone I don't know or trust." Rj said.

"True that." Dom said. "That is my god daughter we're talking about."

Suddenly the alarm went off, warning us of an attack then they heard screaming coming from down stairs. "Harper!" Rj and Dom yelled at the same time, as they ran down the stairs, when they got there they saw that Lilly and Theo were fighting 10 rinshi while Casey was protecting Harper from Camille, and Fran was hiding under a table.

"Give up, red ranger." Camille said, "You know you can't beat me by yourself."

"He's not by himself!" Rj said. "Now get the fuck away from my daughter." He growled, charging at Camille, while Dom went to help Fran, who was just discovered by some rinshi.

Rj was able to push Camille away from Casey and Harper. "You can't beat me wolf master." Camille said.

"You want to bet?" He asked. "Casey take Harper to the loft."

"I'm not leaving you, while you're in trouble." Harper said.

"Harper please." Rj said, as he morphed.

"No, I can help." She said. "Dad, you need to trust me and step away from her."

"What?" Rj asked. "No."

"Dad please, trust me." She said.

"Fine." Rj said, moving away from Camille.

Harper stepped forward. "Thaw the spirit of the Polar Bear!" She called, and a silver polar bear shot of her out stretched hand that were posed like that of a bear on his hind legs, and attacked Camille, knocking her on her ass, then went back to Harper. "Now leave, or I'll do it again and I can guarantee that you won't survive this time."

"Fine, I'll leave for know." Camille said. "I'll be back."

"We'll be waiting." Casey said, now standing next to Harper.

Camille and the 3 remaining Rinshi leave.

Everyone turned to Harper with a look of shock on there faces. "Why didn't you tell us, that your daughter and the polar bear spirit?" Theo asked, Rj.

"He didn't know." Harper said. "I didn't want to tell him, but I couldn't let that lady hurt any of you."

"You did the right thing." Dom said. "But, now Camille will be set on getting revenge."

"Let her come." Casey said. "I'll rip her to shreds if she even tries."

"Thanks Casey." Harper said.

"You should totally join us." Lilly said. "You could be the 6th ranger."

"I don't know." Harper said. "I'm not that good of a fighter, and I'm really more of a lover then a fighter anyway."

"That's fine." Rj said. "You don't have to become a power ranger, but at least let one of us show you a few moves so that you can protect yourself, when we are not around."

"Ok, can Casey teach me?" She asked.

"I would be honored." Casey said. "If it's ok with your dad, of course." He added.

"That is fine Casey." Rj said.

"Awesome we can start now if you want." Casey told Harper.

"Ok." She told him, the both of them then went up stairs to train.

Camille went straight to Dai Shi to tell him of her news. "Dai Shi, I have come with news." She told him.

"What would that be Camille?" He asked, her.

"The wolf master has a daughter, and she holds the polar bear spirit." She said.

"Really, that could be useful." He said, "Camille I want you to bring her to me alive and unharmed."

"Yes, Dai Shi." She said. "May ask what use she could be to us?" She asked.

"Carnisuar says that I need an heir, the polar bear spirit is stronger then even the Rhino spirit." Dai Shi said. "I have the wolf master's daughter to produce my heir and it will be the strongest ever."

"Yes, Dai Shi." Camille said. "So, she'll be your baby maker." She said.

"Not just my baby maker, she'll be my wife and queen." Dai Shi said.

An: So, what do you think? Should I continue it? Or scrap it. Let me know. Anyway, please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Just don't be mean. I don't mind constructive criticism because it helps me improve my fan-fictions.


End file.
